


Just a Sprig

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: ;), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas!, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, I can't help myself, M/M, Martin just blushes to the extreme in my fics, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There be fanart here as well, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: Martin and Douglas have a nice chat at the annual airfield Christmas party.





	

 

The airfield Christmas party had been lovely. Wonderful friends every which way, the food rich, the drink flowing. It couldn’t have gotten any better.

That was until Douglas had snuck behind Martin whilst the captain had been getting a little fresh air, his first officer offering up a sprig of mistletoe.

They hadn’t exactly told anyone about their relationship. Martin didn’t know if Douglas wanted to broadcast it everywhere, so instead of really talking about it, he just held there relationship to himself.

“Douglas?”

“I’ve been mesmerized by your wiggling hips all evening, love.” He teases, Martin blushing at thinking about dancing the hokey pokey with Arthur earlier that day.

He wriggles the mistletoe about, cocking his eyebrow in a teasing manner, “Are you one for following mistletoe rules as closely as you are to FAA regulations?” Martin can’t help but laugh, he feeling his blush burning brighter.

“You, you don’t mind if a random passerby may see us kissing?”

“Do you?” he fires right back, that sweet loving smile taking over his teasing one 

“No. Not one bit.” 

Douglas grins, swooping right in, kissing slowly, unhurriedly, just so damn sweetly; Martin positively ached with such affection.

All too soon, Douglas pulls away, that smile still on his lovely lips, arms wrapping securely around Martin as the pilot turned in his protective arms, leaning back into that broad frame as they watch the night go by.

…

“Any plans for Christmas?” Douglas murmurs his question after such a long, comfortable pause, he nuzzling right into Martin’s neck, the action tickling Martin.

“Hee, not, not really,” He coughs, grinning like a loon, “The Crieff brood aren’t celebrating until New Year’s.”

“Come to mine?”

“…Douglas?” The question just sounds so out of nowhere, he can’t help but question him.

“Come to mine. The girls want to actually meet you so you can regale them first hand with our worldly gallivants.”

“G-Girls? Your, your girls?”

“Yes. Verity and Hannah keep asking about you.”

“… You told them about me?”

“Of course I’ve had, why would-’he suddenly stops himself, Martin practically hearing that light bulb pop above his head,

“Oh.” Martin can’t help but try and ball himself up, not being successful one bit as Douglas’ arms tighten, placing a kiss on his neck, on his cheek, where ever he may reach.

“I love you,” a small gasp makes it’s way past Martin’s lips, Douglas arms just tightening further, “Of course I’m going to tell my daughters about you, of course I would love you to meet them, _of **course**_ I want you to spend Christmas with us… Is that why we’ve been so hush hush? Did you think I wouldn’t want to tell all of England of our relationship?”

Martin snorts,

“You’d certainly find a way, I can’t argue with that.” Douglas snorts himself, giving Martin a playful nip to his neck.

“Darling, I would love for people to know about us, to know that I love you.”

They just stay silent for a long while, staying warm with one another, the faint sound of the party making it’s way into Martin’s thought.

“Is…” Martin starts, biting his lip in thought, “Is there anything I can bring? On, on Christmas?”

Douglas huffs a laugh against his neck, sloppily kissing there, making Martin squawk in surprise

“Just your appetite.” He croons, soon turning Martin around in his arms, Martin finding out why fairly quickly as Douglas kisses him once more.

After a long kiss and a few more pecks later; Martin’s smiling up at his love,

“Shall we get back to the party?”

“If you’re ready, - … Oh.” 

Douglas smiles wide as Martin takes his hand, leading him back to the party where they were met with a slightly tipsy Arthur, exclaiming excitement at their intertwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't shared a fic *coughafinishedonecough* over here for a long while. And then I thought, "Why don't I ever share my fics that have fanart attached with them over here?", so I thought I'd give it a try with this most recent one. :) . . . I love Christmas fics. UwU ❤
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears! If you wanna come say hullo *coughmaybeseeafewmorefanartscough*, I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs.
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
